a misty ray of sunshine
by kamikaze mission
Summary: This is a revised and greatly fixed up version of this fic, so just skip to chap. 2. the first chap is the original. Seifer/selphie pairing. Selphie's fed up with life (and irvine) and tries to take the easy way out... but not if Seifer can help it ^ ^
1. Default Chapter

AN: hello peoples. This is a one-shot I came up with during class. When I was supposed to be doing something else. But wasn't. O well. It's a Seifer X Selphie pairing. There aren't enough of those out there, I think. So here is one to add to the few, and hopefully there will be more of them soon. But anyway- Slight Irvine bashing. I got nothing 'gainst the guy, but it had to be done. Other wise th story wouldn't work ^_^ I apologize in advance for any mushy- OOCness. I cant help it. Im bad w/ personalities. Anywayz- on wit da show. 

Dis- I own nothing of Final Fantasy 8 (or any of the others for that matter), I own nobody in final fantasy 8. I do own a dry-erase marker and a broken watch. Which is all you will get if you sue me. Hell, you won't even ruin my reputation, since I have none, so do the logical thing and don't.

Selphie skipped happily along towards the dorm she shared with her boyfriend, Irvine Kinneas. She had been going out with him for a year as of today, and she was hoping they could go out somewhere to celebrate, like Deling, or maybe even the orphanage they had first met at as kids. Squall even granted them use of the Ragnarok for the night. But as she neared their dorm, her skipping slowed to a sluggish walk. A lot of banging could be heard coming from the room and muffled groans could be heard from behind the door. Not wanting to jump to conclusions, and hoping with all her might that she shouldn't have to, no matter if her boyfriend was popular among the ladies of Garden, she put aside all thoughts of what MIGHT be happening behind the closed door. Which was locked. Even though they never locked the door. But for all Selphie knew, Irvine could be hanging a picture or something. She fumbled through her pockets and bag looking for the key. "Oh darn! I must have left it on the table. I really didn't think I would need it! O well, Irvy will open the door!" She knocked as hard as she could, in hopes he would hear her over all the noise he was making. And it sure was a lot of noise, too!

After the tenth knock, he finally opened the door. In his cowboy hat. Only his cowboy hat. "Uhh… hi, Irvy…" Selphie was cut off by a voice behind her boyfriend. A female voice, no less. "Who's there, Irvine?"

"H-hey, Sunshine *hic* back so *hic* soon?" he was obviously wasted. 

"Who's that behind you?" Selphie asked, wishing now that she had jumped to conclusions, and confronted Irvine at a different time. It's a lot easier to talk to someone when they aren't completely naked.

"*hic* thazrebec- rebec- becky *hic* Ainsheabeaut?" his words were starting to slur and the alcohol he had obviously drank was starting to make it's effect even more known. He shot her a sloppy grin before falling forward into Selphie who immediately pushed him off with disgust. 

Rebecca came to the door. "oh, hello. We're kind of busy right now, so, could you explain why you're here?" she asked in a stuck up tone.

"I LIVE here!" Selphie shouted. She then turned around and ran down the hall sobbing. As fast as she could, she raced out of Garden and to a cliff right above the fire cavern. She always ran there when something was bothering her. Mostly Irvine and his continuous flirting. There was a stunning view of Garden from there on one side, and on the other, there was the site and sound of the waves crashing into the rocks on the ashen sand. The sites and sounds always calmed her nerves when she sat there and stared for a while. But not this time. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop sobbing. That was the last straw back there. 

"I swear to Hyne! I can't take this shit any longer!" she screamed. "I'm tired of being some happy go lucky preppy girl that every one thinks can never be brought down from her eternal high! I'm tired of being used and treated like I'm not worth any thing! And I'm sure as hell sick and tired of that Hyne-damned mother fucking player that said he loved me!" 

She was in hysterics by now, and it took her a few minutes to calm down long enough to speak again. She whispered, her voice hoarse from crying, "I wonder what they would do if I jumped? Do you think any one would even care? I know Irvine wouldn't. If he cared he wouldn't have cheated on me." Then an idea occurred to her. "What if I wasn't good enough for him? Maybe I should have just let him have his way sometimes, instead of constantly turning him down. M-maybe his cheating on me, was really, my fault." 

By now, her voice was barely audible. She sniffed a couple of times before walking to the edge of the cliff. "Maybe I SHOULD jump. It would probably be better for every body. All I do is annoy them, any ways. All of a sudden she shouted as loud as she could "I HATE MY FUCKING LIFE, I HATE EVERYTHING IN IT! BUT MOST OF FRIGGIN ALL, I HATE YOU IRVINE KINNEAS!" 

Closing her eyes, she listened to her words as they tumbled down the cliff, echoing her last syllables. Putting one foot over the cliff, she took a deep breath and prepared to plummet to the jagged rocks that awaited her below. 

Seifer Almasy was jerked awake by the sounds of somebody bawling from the hall. He rose out of his bed and made his way to the door. He opened it up in time to see the little messenger girl streaming past his door in a torrent of tears. He decided to follow her. Crying was not a thing that Selphie did often. In fact, She rarely ever came down form that cloud of happiness she always seemed to be floating on and no matter how often people insulted her, she never ever let anything bother her. Now he was watching in amazement as she cursed the world. "Didn't know she had it in her," he whispered to himself. He started to get worried though, when she started shouting, and when she finally made a move to jump, he quickly moved from the shadows that up until now had been hiding him. 

"Shit!" He muttered and grabbed her around the waist before she killed herself. 

Selphie struggled in his grasp, trying to get away. "Let go of me!"

He chuckled, "Give me one good reason," 

"Cause I- S-Seifer?" she yelled.

"And you were expecting who? Puberty boy? Or maybe that jack a- I mean boyfriend of yours. The cowboy." He let her go and she turned around in utter disbelief. He continued, " I must say though, he does have good taste in women. That blondie of his he brought back with him was a keeper." 

At this Selphie's shocked look turned to one of disgust. She glared at him then turned back around and tried to jump again. 'Shit! Why'd I go and say something' like that!' He quickly grabbed her again and pulled her farther back from the cliff's edge. He wasn't going to let her go this time. He sat down and pulled the struggling girl onto his lap. "Messenger girl! Calm down already!" he received an elbow in his gut. He coughed a little, but didn't let go. "I have a name, Thank you very much. And I would like to be addressed by it! Instead of Messenger girl! Or what ever else any one calls me! I'm a Hyne- damned person, you know! I have feelings, too! And I sure as hell am not the constantly bubbly little girl everyone thinks I am!" she yelled. 

Seifer immediately felt a twinge of guilt, although it could have been the elbow that was jabbed into his stomach, he wasn't sure, but he tried to quiet her down all the same " Shh… Selphie. I'm sorry. I really am. I know you're a person, and NO one can be constantly happy. Life just doesn't work that way. I learned that first hand," Selphie calmed down, more out of amazement then anything else. She wasn't sure if this was really Seifer talking. He was normally a cocky asshole. But he was actually being nice right now. He went on, "But I do know one thing. For all of life's bad things, there are ten good things to counter it, so it's not really a smart idea to go and throw it all away because of one bad thing." 

Selphie turned her head to look at him, "But its NOT just one bad thing! It's a lot of bad things. And what's the point in living when the one person you ever thought you loved turns on you, and all of your best friends think that you're an annoying little air-head that's completely oblivious to everything going on around you? Nobody cares about me; I don't think anyone would give me even half a thought if I did jump! So now, mister-know-it-all-big-shot, now tell me its not worth jumping. Tell me there's at least one person who friggin cares about me!" She was crying again now, and Seifer pulled her in closer, so she was crying on his shoulder. 

"Shh, calm down. You want me tell you it's not worth jumping? Well, I will, cause its not. And I no for a fact that there's at least one person out there that cares about you. And lots of others, too." Seifer said to her quietly, "And anyways, if you jumped, there wouldn't be anyone to match Zell's hyperness and keep him in check. And who would plan out the Garden festival? No one would be willing to if you weren't there to enslave-er- talk them into joining." 

Then she thought of something, "Who's the one person?" she questioned.

"Eh?" Seifer asked. He had hoped she wouldn't notice too much when he said that. Not that he didn't have a person in mind; he just didn't want to mention their name.

"You said that you knew for a fact that at least one person cared about me. Who is it?" 

"Um… well…"

"That's what I thought…" she sighed.

"No, wait, you've got the wrong idea! There is somebody! It's just, it's just that well…" he hesitated.

Selphie looked up into his eyes, he turned his head away, breaking the eye contact and whispered, "me." Selphie blinked, "Seifer, you'll have to say that again, a little louder." She stated. She had heard him, but she thought that she heard wrong. She could have sworn he had said that he did, and that Selphie didn't believe. This was Seifer they were talking about, world-class jerk. 

"I said, I do. Always have, but I just realized when I followed you up here. When I heard you talkin' bout Irvine, I wanted to take my gun blade and rip him to pieces, then throw him to a t-rexaur. I wanted to hurt him cause he hurt you… ah hell, I'm startin to get all mushy and crap now." He pushed Selphie off his lap and stood up to walk away. "Seifer, wait! Do you really mean that, or are you just trying to keep me from jumping?!"

He turned back around to look at her, "Do you think I would be trying to keep you from jumping if I didn't mean it? I've seen enough people killed, if I didn't like the person, it wouldn't really matter to me. Of course I meant it." 

Selphie smiled, then ran over to him and put her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank-you" she whispered to him.

It took him a few seconds to realize what she was doing, but he returned the gesture. Then he gently pried her off and took her hand. He led them back to the edge of the cliff, except this time facing the Garden and lay down, pulling Selphie on top of him. She looked at him in confusion and Seifer chuckled. He pulled her face down towards him and kissed her lightly. She smiled at him and lay down with her head on his shoulder. Seifer put his arm around her and whispered into her ear, "How about you forget about Irvine. A player like him isn't worthy of a girl like you." 

"Oh, and you are?" she joked.

"Well, of course I am, am I not the Great Seifer Almasy? And anyways, I tend to stick to one girl. It's a bad habit of mine."

"What-ever you say, Prince charming." 

He laughed at that. Seifer looked down at the girl lying on his shoulder. He pulled Selphie in closer and kissed her on the top of her head. Then he stared up at the black curtain of a sky that was sprinkled with twinkling stars. There was no moon, but the luminosity given off by garden was visible, even on top of the huge cliff, giving ever thing a soft glow. Seifer soon fell asleep to. And for once was completely satisfied, now that his romantic dream had finally been fulfilled. 

AN: My god, that was the mushiest corniest thing I have ever written. Flame me if you'd like, I don't mind. All I'll do is go and CONSTRUCTIVLY criticize your stories ^_^ I'd prefer normal reviews though, if you have it in your heart. I appreciate normal criticism, too. Anyways, just review, then u may be on ure merry way to wer ever u wer on ure merry way to before u wer side-tracked by the atrocity I call a romance story. Thanx.


	2. new and improved version

AN: hello peoples. This is a one-shot I came up with during class. When I was supposed to be doing something else. But wasn't. O well. It's a Seifer X Selphie pairing. There aren't enough of those out there, I think. So here is one to add to the few, and hopefully there will be more of them soon. But anyway- Slight Irvine bashing. I got nothing 'gainst the guy, but it had to be done. Other wise the story wouldn't work ^_^ I apologize in advance for any mushy- OOCness. I cant help it. I'm bad w/ personalities. Anywayz- on wit da show. 

AN2: Yup, I edited it.  And thank god.  I just reread this and was like 'I actually wrote this crap?!  The grammer!  The short sentences!  The unflowingness!  I must change it!'  so I did- enjoy

Dis- I own nothing of Final Fantasy 8 (or any of the others for that matter), I own nobody in final fantasy 8. I do own a dry-erase marker and a broken watch. Which is all you will get if you sue me. Hell, you won't even ruin my reputation, since I have none, so do the logical thing and don't.

Selphie skipped happily along towards the dorm she shared with her boyfriend, Irvine Kinneas. She had been going out with him for a year as of today, and she was hoping they could go out somewhere to celebrate.  Like Deling, Deling was good.  Lots of little cafes and pretty neon lights. 

Or maybe they could even go to the orphanage they had first met at as kids.  Now that would be the perfect, romantic anniversary. Squall even granted them use of the Ragnarok for the night. But as she neared their dorm, her skipping slowed to a sluggish walk. 

The thundering sounds of banging could be heard coming from the room and muffled groans were obviously coming from behind the door she had just come to a halt in front of.  

Not wanting to jump to conclusions, and hoping with all her might that she shouldn't have to, no matter if her boyfriend was popular among the ladies of Garden, she put aside all thoughts of what MIGHT be happening behind the closed door. Which was locked. Even though they never locked the door. But for all Selphie knew, Irvine could be hanging a picture or setting up something special for her.

That had to be it!  It was their anniversary after all, and Irvine wouldn't even dream of cheating on- well, he was Irvine after all, but still!  They had been together for a YEAR and he had gotten over his desire for other women long ago.  He said so herself. 

Her bubbly smile returning, she began to fumble through her pockets and bag looking for the key. "Oh darn! I must have left it on the table. I really didn't think I would need it! O well, Irvy will open the door!" She knocked as hard as she could, in hopes he would hear her over all the noise he was making. And it sure was a lot of noise, too!

After the tenth knock, he finally opened the door. In his cowboy hat. Only his cowboy hat. "Uhh… hi, Irvy…" Selphie was cut off by a voice behind her boyfriend. A female voice, no less. "Who's there, Irvine, honey?"

"H-hey, Sunshine *hic* back so *hic* soon?" he was obviously wasted. 

"Who's that behind you?" Selphie asked, wishing now that she had jumped to conclusions, and confronted Irvine at a different time. It's a lot easier to talk to someone when they aren't completely naked.

"*hic* thazrebec- rebec- becky *hic* Ainsheabeaut?" his words were starting to slur and the alcohol he had obviously drank was starting to make it's effect even more obvious, and quite frankly, anything more obvious than answering a door completely naked reeking of vodka is a talent of its own. He shot her a sloppy grin before falling forward into Selphie who immediately pushed him off with disgust. 

Rebecca came to the door when she heard Irvine fall to the ground.  Completely ignoring the snoring idiot at her feet, she shot Selphie a deadly glare, and with fake sweetness gave her an evil smirk 

"oh, hello Hun. We're kind of busy right now, so, mind explain why you're here?" she asked in a stuck up, sickeningly sweet voice.  The kind that could rot your teeth before you said bubblicious and make a five year old yearn for vegetables.

"I LIVE here, thank you very much!" Selphie shouted. 

She then turned around and ran down the hall sobbing. As fast as she could, she raced out of Garden and to the highest cliff right above the fire cavern. She always ran there when something was bothering her. Most of the time it had to do with a certain cowboy and his continuous flirting. 

There was a stunning view of Garden from the cliff on one side, and on the other, there was the site and sound of the waves crashing into the rocks on the ashen sand. The stunning view and soothing sounds of water always calmed her nerves when she sat there and just stared for a while. But not this time. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop sobbing. What had happened back at Garden was the last straw. 

"I swear to Hyne! I can't take this shit any longer!" she screamed. "I'm tired of being some happy go lucky preppy girl that every one thinks can never be brought down from her eternal high! I'm tired of being used and treated like I'm not worth any thing, like I'm a little puppy that just tries to help and doesn't know any better! And I'm sure as hell sick and tired of that Hyne-damned mother fucking player that said he loved me!" 

By the time she had finished cussing out life she was in hysterics, and it took her a few minutes to calm down long enough to speak again. She whispered, her voice hoarse from crying, "I wonder what they would do if I jumped? Do you think any one would even care? I know Irvine wouldn't. If he cared he wouldn't have cheated on me." Then an idea occurred to her. "What if I wasn't good enough for him? Maybe I should have just let him have his way sometimes, instead of constantly turning him down when we went a little further. M-maybe his cheating on me, was really, my fault." 

By now, her voice was barely audible. She sniffed a couple of times before walking to the edge of the cliff. "Maybe I SHOULD jump. It would probably be better for every body. All I do is annoy them!" 

All of a sudden she shouted as loud as she could "I HATE MY FUCKING LIFE, I HATE EVERYTHING IN IT! BUT MOST OF ALL, I HATE YOU IRVINE KINNEAS!" 

Closing her eyes, she just listened to her words as they tumbled down the cliff, her last words bouncing off the pale stone and icy water below.  She strained her ears, listening to last words she would ever hear, trying to gain some momentous fulfillment in life before it was over.  

Gaining nothing but emptiness when the soft echoes finally died away, she Put one foot over the cliff. Taking a deep breath, Selphie prepared to plummet to the jagged rocks that awaited her below.  The ocean was almost calling to her now, light breezes trying to gently push her over the edge, trying to make it easier for her.  The sea wanted Selphie to join her in eternal bliss.

Seifer Almasy had been jerked awake by the sounds of somebody bawling from the hall. He had risen out of his bed and made his way to the door. He opened it up in time to see the little messenger girl streaming past his door in a torrent of tears. He decided to follow her. Crying was not a thing that Selphie did often. In fact, She rarely ever came down form that cloud of happiness she always seemed to be floating on and no matter how often people insulted her, she never ever let anything bother her. 

Now he was watching in amazement as she cursed the world. "Didn't know she had it in her," he whispered to himself with a slight smirk. He started to get worried quite quickly though, when she started shouting.  And when she finally made a move to jump, he quickly shifted from the shadows that up until now had been hiding him. 

"Shit!" He muttered and grabbed her around the waist before she killed herself. 

Selphie's eyes widened in shock.  She had been alone, she was sure of it. "Let go of me!"

Seifer merely chuckled, "Give me one good reason," 

"Cause I- S-Seifer?" she yelled.

"And you were expecting who? Puberty boy? Or maybe that jack a- I mean boyfriend of yours. The cowboy." He let her go and she turned around in utter disbelief. 

He continued, " I must say though, he does have good taste in women. That blondie of his he brought back with him was a real keeper, too bad he wont find her there when he wakes up." 

At this Selphie's shocked look turned to one of disgust. She glared at him then turned back around and tried to jump again. 'Shit! Why'd I go and say something' like that!' He quickly grabbed her again and pulled her farther back from the cliff's edge. No way in all of hell would he let go of her this time. 

Sitting down, he pulled the struggling girl onto his lap. "Messenger girl! Calm down already!" 

Seifer's response was an elbow in his gut. He coughed a little, but didn't let go.  He flinched slightly when Selphie started yelling at him.  "I have a name, Thank you very much. And I would like to be addressed by it!  Instead of Messenger girl! Or what ever else any one calls me!  I'm a Hyne- damned person, you know! I have feelings, too! And I sure as hell am not the constantly bubbly little girl everyone thinks I am!"  

Seifer immediately felt a twinge of guilt, although it most definitely could have been the elbow that was jabbed into his stomach, he wasn't sure, but he tried to quiet her down all the same " Shh… Selphie. I'm sorry. I really am. I know you're a person, and NO one can be constantly happy. Life just doesn't work that way. I learned that first hand,"

Selphie calmed down, more out of amazement then anything else. She wasn't sure if this was really Seifer talking. He was normally a cocky asshole who had an obsession with killing people and blowing things up.  'I still haven't forgiven him for last months garden festival!'  At the memory of the ruined stage, the blown out lights, the complete mess, she became slightly more depressed.  'He really didn't have to throw that stupid bomb he made and accidentally set off into the quad, so what if it was the only place with out people?!'

But he was actually being nice right now, even sharing his personal experiences.  Definitely not like Seifer.  He went on, "But I do know one thing. For all of life's bad things, there are ten good things to counter it, so it's not really a smart idea to go and throw it all away because of one bad thing." 

Selphie turned her head to look at him, "But its NOT just one bad thing! It's a lot of bad things. And what's the point in living when the one person you ever thought you loved turns on you, and all of your best friends think that you're an annoying little air-head that's completely oblivious to everything going on around you? Nobody cares about me; I don't think anyone would give me even half a thought if I did jump! So now, mister-know-it-all-big-shot, now tell me its not worth jumping. Tell me there's at least one person who cares about me!" She was crying again now, and Seifer pulled her in closer, so she was crying on his shoulder. 

"Shh, calm down. You want me tell you it's not worth jumping? Well, I will, cause its not. And I no for a fact that there's at least one person out there that cares about you. And lots of others, too." Seifer said to her quietly, "And anyways, if you jumped, there wouldn't be anyone to match Zell's hyper ness and keep him in check. And who would plan out the Garden festival? No one would be willing to if you weren't there to enslave-er- talk them into joining." 

Then she thought of something, "Who's the one person?" she questioned.

"Eh?" Seifer asked. He had hoped she wouldn't notice too much when he said that. Not that he didn't have a person in mind; he just didn't want to mention their name.

"You said that you knew for a fact that at least one person cared about me. Who is it?" 

"Um… well…"

"That's what I thought…" she sighed.

"No, wait, you've got the wrong idea! There is somebody! It's just, it's just that well…" he hesitated.

Selphie looked up into his eyes, he turned his head away, breaking the eye contact he laughed quietly and whispered, "me." 

Selphie blinked, "Seifer, could ya', could ya' say that one more time, a little louder?  I don't think I caught it" She asked. 

She had, in fact heard him perfectly well, but Selphie knew she had to have heard wrong. She could have sworn he had said that he did, and that Selphie definitely didn't believe. This was Seifer they were talking about, world-class jerk.  Although, he had been acting very un-Seiferish for the past… entire conversation. 

"I said, I do. Always have, but I just realized when I followed you up here. When I heard you talkin' bout Irvine, I wanted to take my gun blade and rip him to pieces, then throw him to a t-rexaur. I wanted to hurt him cause he hurt you… ah hell, I'm startin to get all mushy and crap now.  Go jump if you want, this isn't worth the embarrassment," He pushed Selphie off his lap and stood up to walk away. 

"Seifer, wait! Do you really mean that, or are you just trying to keep me from jumping?!"

He turned back around to look at her, "Do you think I would have tried to keep you from jumping if I didn't mean it? I've seen enough people die, I highly doubt one more would make much difference. Of course I meant it." 

Selphie smiled so wide you'd have thought she was Zell after he got a hotdog from the cafeteria, then ran over to Seifer and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "Thank-you" she whispered.

It took him a few seconds to realize what she was doing, but he returned the gesture. Then he gently pried her off and took her hand. He led them back to the edge of the cliff, this time facing the Garden and lay down, pulling Selphie on top of him. She looked at him in confusion and Seifer chuckled. 

He pulled her face down towards his and met her in a light kiss. She smiled at Seifer and lay down with her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around Selphie and whispered into her ear, "How about you forget about Irvine. A player like him isn't worthy of a girl like you." 

"Oh, and you are?" she joked lightly, a hint of sadness still etched her voice.

"Well, of course I am, am I not the Great Seifer Almasy? And anyways, I tend to stick to one girl. It's a bad habit of mine."

"What-ever you say, Prince charming." 

He laughed at that. Seifer looked down at the girl lying on his shoulder. He pulled Selphie in closer and kissed her on the top of her head. Then he stared up at the black curtain of a sky that was sprinkled with twinkling stars. 

There was no moon, but the luminosity given off by garden was visible, even on top of the huge cliff, giving ever thing an ethereal glow. Seifer soon fell asleep to. And for once was completely satisfied, now that his romantic dream had finally been fulfilled. 

An: yup, the edited version of my so far one and only selfer.  Maybe not for long though, I'm probably going to do a sequel, since people have asked so nicely ^ ^ .


End file.
